There's a First Time for Everything
by Shika-Kiba
Summary: <html><head></head>Shikamaru and Kiba go on their first date. Will it end well? Yaoi pairing, don't like, don't read. R&R Please!   Rated T just to be safe.  No Lemons!</html>


Kiba checked the time on the wall clock.

It was 6:17.

Shikamaru was late.

Kiba knew he was overreacting; they had agreed to go on a date at the fancy restaurant that opened up near Kiba's apartment. He was really nervous. What if Shikamaru didn't come? What if he forgot about their date together? What if he just stood him up?

Kiba told himself he would wait until 6:30 before he left.

Kiba counted the seconds as they went by.

One, two, three, four. All the way to sixty before he started at one again.

At 6:28, Kiba was about to lose hope.

The bell above the door rang loud and clear. Kiba knew it was Shikamaru without even looking, since he was facing away from the door. He was positive when hands reached around in an embrace that seemed to stop the world.

"It's nice to see you again, Shika."

"You too, dog breath."

They shared a quick laugh. Kiba loved Shikamaru's laugh. It was so pleasant, like hearing church bells toll.

Shikamaru sat down across from Kiba at the 2-seater booth he had reserved just for them.

After the waitress had taken their orders, Kiba was pretty sure he saw her steal a look at Shikamaru. Kiba was waiting for the moment she came back and all of her evil feminine ways would be ruined.

"A Sprite for the young man…" said the waitress as she handed Kiba his drink.

"And a Coke for the… oh." She had noticed the ring on Shikamaru's left hand. His left thumb, to be exact.

"Is there a problem, miss?" Kiba asked gleefully.

"Um… no, no problem at all."

She handed Shikamaru his drink and walked away quickly.

Kiba piped up then, "I knew she had goo-goo eyes for you. Good thing you played it cool."

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru added. "I made sure she saw."

They giggled like two second graders who had just pulled their first prank.

When a different waitress gave them the food they ordered, they made small talk while holding hands under the table.

Once they finished their food, they walked out of the restaurant and out onto the sidewalk, still holding hands. They hadn't let go yet.

"Where should we go?" Kiba asked thoughtfully.

"I don't care. Your place or mine?"

"Either is fine with me."

"Okay. Let's chill at my house."

And so they walked over to the house Nara.

**0 x o x 0 x o x 0**

When they entered, they were greeted by Shikamaru's father.

"Hello, there, Kiba. It's nice to see you again," said Shukaku while clapping Kiba on the shoulder.

"You as well, Mr. Nara," Kiba responded.

They continued to walk, still holding hands but barely conscious of it, to Shikamaru's room. They closed the door and stood facing each other.

"Kiba, it's time we talk."

"Yeah, okay… what do you mean?"

"I mean I like you… like, really really like you. I like you a lot more than you think I do."

"C'mon, Shikamaru, that was our first date. From what you've said and how you've acted, I can tell you like me a lot."

Shikamaru blushed at that.

"Shikamaru, look at me."

He did just that.

"I'll love you forever."

Kiba then leaned forward and pulled Shikamaru into a passionate kiss.

He let go.

"Wow… that was… wow…" Shikamaru couldn't even make sense of what had just happened.

"You're a good kisser, Shika," Kiba said playfully.

They laughed together.

"Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"I love you more."

"Don't start this…"

"Start what?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

"You know what. Couples always fight about who loves who more. Which, in this case, is me," Kiba said bluntly.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Was that your first kiss, Shika?"

Shikamaru looked away, then, not making eye contact, said, "Uh… yeah, it was actually."

Kiba merely smiled and said, "Mine, too. I wasn't sure if I would have the courage to ask you out, let alone kiss you."

Shikamaru was smiling from ear to ear, blushing.

"Shika, I'll love you forever."

"You said that already."

"So? I can say it more than once. It's still true."

Shikamaru smiled a small smile this time.

Shukaku burst in at this time.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Um… I was just making sure you weren't… never mind, I'm just going to leave."

He exited the room.

The two boys looked at each other.

Shukaku could hear roaring laughter coming from the room he had just left.

He smiled to himself.


End file.
